


you don't grow cyanide, hermione

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Power Couple but make it soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Penelope invites Hermione to her greenhouse for a little herbology lesson and things get super cute.





	you don't grow cyanide, hermione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penelopeblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelopeblossom/gifts).



> Inspired by the scene in 3x06 where Hermione shows the extent of her wisdom on herbs and poisons. Special thanks to Alexa for encouraging me to write this!

A soft rain tapped on the glass windows and ceiling of the greenhouse. Fresh petrichor fused with the scent of roses and soil as Hermione approached the door. She gave it a gentle knock and soon saw the silhouette of her lover through the glass. Rusted hinges let out a sigh as the door opened. A familiar gloved hand gently pulled her inside. Hermione tilted her head back to let the hood of her navy cape fall to her shoulders. The other woman’s gentle grasp on her hand remained and the calm expression on her face was not something Hermione was so accustomed to witness. If only she knew how much her presence aided in achieving such routine contentment. While it was nice to see her like this, Hermione found herself concerned about the random summons to the sanctuary of Penelope Blossom.  
“Why are you looking at me like that, darling?” Penelope blinked.  
“You sent me a text to meet you out here. Is everything ok?” Asked Hermione.  
“Everything is just fine,” Penelope answered warmly.  
“Ok,” Hermione smiled.  
“I wanted to show you around.”  
“Oh.”  
“Do you want to take off your cape? It can get a bit… muggy in here if you’re not used to it.”  
Hermione nodded and Penelope released her hand to let her work at unfastening it. She shrugged it off, and Penelope put it on a rack next to her bright red jacket. Her ungloved hand found Hermione’s just seconds later.  
“Are you sure everything’s ok?”  
“Yes. I’m just happy you’re here. Allow me to give you the grand tour”  
Hermione made a silent promise that she would not take the other woman’s vulnerability for granted.  
“I’d love that, Pen,” expressed Hermione.  
The glimmer in her lover’s hazel eyes never wavered as she took her row-by-row. Hermione could not help but smile at Penelope’s voice as she explained which herbs made for wonderful garnish on pasta dishes and which ones made the hearts of men stop cold. As they turned a corner, a lush shelf of green caught Hermione’s attention.  
“What’s this?” Hermione inquired as her hand reached up to stroke the leaves.  
“Don’t… don’t touch that,” Penelope said as her fingers grazed the other woman’s, “Actually stay away from this whole shelf.”  
Hermione’s eyes widened before she let out a breathy giggle.  
“Is… is that the cyanide?”  
Penelope’s mouth opened and closed. She shook her head with an amused grin.  
“No. It’s cilantro, sweetie.”  
Hermione looked away with a hint of embarrassment coloring her cheeks.  
“Oh. I just assumed…”  
“I just… I know you don’t like it in your salads,” explained Penelope.  
Her arms slipped around her waist. Hermione’s deep earthy eyes flickered up to meet a loving gaze.  
“I can show you how to make cyanide if you’d like,” Penelope offered.  
“No. It’s ok. I mean. If I can’t tell the difference between cilantro and a fast-acting poison, maybe it’s not such a good idea that I attempt to cultivate it. I… I can stick to my guns. Literally and figuratively,” Hermione responded honestly.  
“I know you will, dear.”  
With that, Penelope closed the space between them. Hermione smiled and deepened the kiss. The rain continued to tap against the glass walls and ceiling. They stood under a rich foliage that took years of tending to. And in that moment, Hermione realized that knowing the gentle touch of Penelope Blossom was a privilege she shared with all those plants. Including cilantro.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a little drabble but it adds 3 years to my life anytime I get feedback on here! Thank you for reading!


End file.
